A Paladins Fate
by DMC9613
Summary: Before all this happened I was a Holy Knight, a warrior of the light, a Paladin. After the fall of Lordaeron I was stripped of my rank as a paladin and banished from their society, dishonoured by my family and shunned upon by my fellow people.


**A Paladins Fate**:

I don't own World of Warcraft or Warcraft 1, 2, 3 the only thing I own is the characters I've created for this story. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Memories of the past come back to haunt me.

A city destroyed by the very person who we thought was our hero. This hero was once a prince of our city of lordaeron, he has now tossed that aside and made a new name for himself. Some call him the fallen Paladin others call him a Death knight but I call him a traitor. He is the king of the undead, who will do his every command without hesitation, without regret and without questioning orders, these things show no mercy towards you they just fight until one of us is dead.

Before all this happened I was a Holy Knight, a warrior of the light, a Paladin. After the fall of Lordaeron I was stripped of my rank as a paladin and banished from their society, dishonoured by my family and shunned upon by my fellow people.

I am Grimlock ex-paladin, guard of StormWind and last of the paladins from Arthur's murderess rampage on the Paladins.

3 years after the fall of Lordaeron. StormWinds Tavern -5:30 am.

I'm woken up by the sounds of screaming, buildings falling down and then there's the laugh of the fallen hero. It never stops barging at my gates, just the sound that continues day and night non-stopping in my head. I wake up with a headache and go to bed with one. I'm a soldier trained to face all the horrors that the enemy can muster but I can't face the horrors of my past.

This is my curse for been the last of the paladins to survive the Lich Kings blade and armies. I'm no longer a paladin that died with the rest of my soul; I am a simple guard, which just watches over the cities walls.

StormWinds streets -5:47 am.

I get out of my bed, and pay the innkeeper and walk out side. I love the morning breeze brushing against my face, the chirping of birds that lie in the trees and the rooster that is ready to shout telling people it's morning. I wake up mostly around this time of the day it's not because of the sound in my head it's because I had to meet someone at the guild of mages, her name is Jaina Proudmoore a wise yet young mage, the only person that was once a friend to Arthus that is still alive. I rush towards the mage sector of the city, as I walk through this peaceful place I saw something moving, leaping from tree to tree I pick up a rock and aimed carefully, just when I was about to throw it someone tapped on my shoulder I turned around only to see Jaina.

StormWind mage district-6:30am.

"Greetings guard was it you who wanted to tell me something", her voice was so smoothing that you could just fall asleep "Yer I was the one who wanted to talk to you", I looked at her with a smile "Well", stunned by what she said I said the only thing that came to my mind "Well what", perfect "Aren't you going to tell me", she meant business "ah yes right well can we talk someplace more private", "We will go to the mages tower but while we walk there lets have a chat", I nodded and started to walk beside her "My name is Grimlock guard of StormWind", I was surprised she wasn't worried by my name most people are "Ok Grimlock lets cut the bullshit I know that you are a paladin and I know you are a hero of Lordaeron so just tell me everything ok", I was shocked at her response in any fact I would rather have the her run away from my name "Your wrong Jaina Proudmoore I'm no hero of that place and I am no paladin those two things died along with the rest of me", "From what I hear you were the only paladin that was left alive", she won't stop with this will she "Look Jaina I don't like talking about it so lets just drop it", finally stopped her "Fine by me we're just about there anyway",. She seems so curious about what I once was, I'm stilling wondering how she knew but I did know she was friends with a couple of paladins, maybe Urther told her about me or was it Arthus, me and him were friends after all. As we walk into the tower Jaina sets a table and two chairs, I sit down and she does the same and so I begin to talk. "The reason I wanted to see you Jaina is because of these sounds that constantly barge my head", "What are these sounds that you here", "It's people screaming and the sound of buildings falling and after all that I hear a laugh in the background, I hear him Jaina I hear Arthus in my head", "Well Grimlock this might annoy you but also it can help you", "What do you mean", "If you tell me the story of how you survived and why you are no longer a paladin and I'll see what I can do to stop these sounds in your head, so do we have a deal", she put her arm out ready for a shake "Deal Jaina", I knew this would happen, ever since I saw that look in her eyes they were just full of curiosity. "My life of been a paladin began…", "No no no I know all that I just want to know how did you get kicked out", "Ok fine the day I was exiled from the Guild was when Arthus killed his own farther and destroyed the city ok your happy now", I stood and looked at Jaina with beastly eyes, "You don't like talking about do you but you must understand that I'm trying to help you here, so just sit down and tell me the story", I sat down "I was a hero back then, it took me so long to become what I was but shortly after it was all taken away from me, just by not doing a mission to save our people", "What do you mean what mission", "I was supposed to assassinate Arthus but when I found him just sitting there on his fathers throne, he smiled and stood up from the throne and he said "So they sent someone that they thought I would have pity on and that would give you the advantage but they should know Grimlock they sent the wrong person to defeat me".

Arthus drew frostmorne from his sheath ready to fight, I drew my legendary weapon Hammer of Sigma, I threw the hammer into the air and when the hammer shined off the light I quickly placed both hands onto my chest and shouted out the ancient words of Sigma with this a bright light shined in through the window and beamed over my body when it this was over I was someone else. When I use this power I become one with Sigma and I obtain most of his power, my eyes were just bright lights and my hammer was flowing with power of the light I looked at Arthus, he just stood there smiling, I charged in with all my might I swung my weapon towards him, I saw the looked on his face now he was no longer smiling anymore he looked shocked and with that swing of my hammer Arthus was hit and went through the wall behind the throne I stood my ground ready for him but he didn't come out, I walked towards the hole and I saw him lying there bleeding. I was to choose whether to give the final blow and end his life or save my friend and heal his wound and let him go, I chose to do what my heart wanted and I healed his wound but by doing this I had to purge my hammer with the shadow and to do that I had to grab Arthur's sword Frostmorne and nail it into my hammer, when this happened my weapon was no longer the hammer of Sigma, when one light weapon is merged with a shadow weapon it becomes a god weapon and by doing these type of rituals you can be killed by your people or be banished. The Grimm's key was the hammers new name and with that power I stomped it to the ground and made a mighty shockwave but this was not meant to destroy objects it was a healing spell and within only a couple of minutes Arthus was fully healed and he was starring at me wondering what I had become, I looked at my hammer and whispered words and I pulled out Frostmorne and threw it towards Arthus, he grabbed it instantly and started to walk over to me and said these words "I will never forget about you Grimlock",.

I looked at Jaina and she looked white as the moon, her mouth was moving but no words were coming out and then she finally pulled herself together and she stood up and walked next to me and she spoke "So I see why you didn't want to talk about it, you must of cared about him that much to risk your honour and reputation", "Look Jaina I know you might seem shocked but the only reason I did that was to owe him back for all the times he risked his life for me and saved my life", she was still white "All of the pain he caused and he is still doing it because of you Grimlock you could of killed him and all of this would be over", she burst into tears and sat down, I put my hand on her shoulder and rubbed it she quickly pulled it off "Don't you ever touch me you monster, get out of here Grimlock you are no guard nor paladin just leave this place and never come back here again", I stood up and walked out of the tower and paused for I minute, I pulled a envelope out of my pocket and placed it on the ground near the door and continued walking. Jaina looked at me while I was leaving, something hit her on the foot and she looked down to see the envelope I left, she opened it up only to find the top right spike of the kings crown once she saw that she just cracked and run up to me "You're a bastard", after that she slapped me right in the face, I know she was upset while she was punching and kicking me I had my head down and just blocking her attacks and after her last attack I grabbed both her arms and used a binding spell and I pushed her away, I began walking again and just leaving her behind not looking back.

StormWinds tavern-9:55am.

I went straight to my room and pulled out an old chest which was under my bed I opened it with the key that was in my draw and lying in it was sheets of rags covering an object and I pulled the rags off and there it was staring at me my weapon Grimm's key, also underneath the weapon were just ordinary armour, I pulled it all out and placed all the armour on the ground and grabbed grim and just by touching the armour with my hand the armour became a ancient armour with runes in bedded into its sides. I attach all of it to my body to make it ready for the long journey ahead to the ice land Northrend and there I will meet him once again.

StormWinds harbour-1:34pm.

I was about to board the Valliant Crusader only to meet 10 guards 3 arch mages 1 paladin and Jaina, I was ready to fight them and get on that ship "You're a monster Grimlock and we must kill monsters", said the paladin "A once proud paladin and now a Scourge follower you disappoint me Grimlock", I knew Jaina would say something like that but that does not stop me from following my own path to glory, "So my past has finally caught up with me and I see that you Jaina are going to be the person to make me face my past isn't that right", I gave her a little smirk and with that little movement of my mouth she was up in flames ready to fight me, "I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face you bastard", as those last words escaped her lips she fired her magic towards me with rage but she should know that her magic is more powerful when she's relaxed, that bolt of magic is not going to do anything to me, the magic bolt hit me directly at the heart but nothing happened, I smiled "Did you think that would hurt me, your just a perfected piece of shit Jaina, this armour is completely resisted against magic I can only die by the weapon of my killer and that's what your paladin friend is for", he wants me dead I could see it in his eyes, he will soon die by Grimm's Key "You've caused enough trouble as it is Grimlock and finally you will pay for your crimes against the crown, the Guild of Paladins and the fall of Lordaeron", with that name stabbed into my head I became the beast that I was when I fought Arthus only this time it's controlled and much more stronger then before, "Paladin you should of chosen your words carefully because I DIDN'T CAUSE THE FALL OF LORDAERON", I began shouting out words of the demon "ALTEC TEROSET KERN HELT ALTEC KIL ENO WISON LOT GAH HENAM KILANEO TUN KILAHNOT", (this is what that sentence meant the internal shadow of the Lich King will not let me perish in battle.) With those words a shadow went over the sky and I was lifted up in the air a dark string of magic was going around me while going up and finally reaching my eyes, it was then that the string ripped apart into two and charged into my eyes. I never felt more pain and power purging my body, when all of it went into my body I slowly went back to the ground but my eyes were shining a dark blue and one of my gauntlets was gone and in return my hand was in carved with runes, I looked on my other hand to see my weapon was gone and my gauntlet and the same thing with other arm runes in carved into my skin but one rune was different it was shaped like my hammer but I had to forget about it and face my enemy. "Looks like your spell didn't work so well traitor", as I had my head down "You are mistaken paladin", I razed my head "It worked perfectly", I gazed at him with my eyes brightly shining at him, he looked shocked and started stepping back until he regained control and charged at me with his long sword. I razed my arm towards him and shouted the name "GRIMM'S KEY", the runes on my arms started to glow then I bright light shined over everyone, when the light faded away the paladin saw me holding my weapon in my hand but still he charged at me "I'm going to rip your head off Grimlock", the paladin swung his sword recklessly towards my body hoping one of them would hit me but none of them did, he stopped for a breather I walked up to him and grabbed his head and kneed him in the stomach then prepared my hammer for the final swing to end this paladins life. My hammer went crushing down onto the paladins head, completely destroying the man's head and only leaving a bleeding body. I look up seeing Jaina's face white again looking at the headless paladin. She looks at me and sees me looking back at her with those blue eyes, I start walking towards her she doesn't prepare her self she just looks at my eyes like she's under a spell. I grabbed her shoulder and shoved her across the jetty, the two arch mages quickly cast a poor binding spell that they thought would hold me the spell went across my arms, I just kept on walking and pulled my arms away and the spell was broken. I went to the body of the paladin and pulled out my hammer, Jaina saw what I'm doing and she got up and ran towards me and then she stopped because she knew what I was going to do I grabbed the paladins light sword and fused it with my own weapon, and slammed it into the ground where the paladin lay dead but not for long. Jaina saw what was happening to the paladin and was shocked and amazed but over all she just couldn't believe that I would heal him, after ten minutes the mans head was all there and he turned to see me looking at him with those eyes of mine, I smiled and turned the way to the ship and started walking but while a did I pulled out his weapon and threw it at his feet, he was looking at me wondering why I saved him and didn't destroy his body to ashes.

The reason for saving that mans life was because since I saved a fallen hero who destroyed my city, why couldn't I save the life of a hero, I may be heartless because of what happened in my past but that doesn't mean I can't save a hero. I leave this place without looking back at the ones I'm leaving behind but soon they will find me and they will hunt me down until I lay dead at their feet. I will come back to this place one day and when that day comes the very skies will fall to darkness and the cities of heroes will burn until there is nothing but ash.

Well chapter 1 is finished I hoped you liked it and please add comments and that sort of stuff to improve the story. Thx for reading, I will be making a chapter 2 soon so please wait.

Sneak peak to the chapter 2.

I walk through the frozen wilderness until I can go no further, my arms start to go pale my legs are tired of going through the snow and the weight of my armour isn't helping me out. I collapse onto the snowy ground and with my final look I see a figure walking up to I and this figure said "I haven't forgotten about you Grimlock. You saved me and I'm going to save you dear friend of the past". My eyes closed shut and the whole world blackened, and then there was the light.


End file.
